


Rhydon and his Protector

by AlexiaTheRook



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I actually cried when I wrote this, imported from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaTheRook/pseuds/AlexiaTheRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on 5-22-2015.<br/>I wrote this such a long time ago and decided to import it to AO3 as I'm moving over all my works from Fanfiction.net. I'm also adding a bonus chapter that I didn't add to the original.</p>
<p>When Buraun was only 7 years old, he got his very own Pokémon from his father Giovanni, his very own Rhyhorn. The bond they shared was inseparable, and the two of them were best friends, even evolving Rhyhorn into Rhydon. Buraun ends up being kidnapped, and Giovanni and his wife are heartbroken, but no one is more heartbroken than Rhydon. Just before he was kidnapped, Buraun made something for Rhydon as a sign of their friendship, a little toy that Rhyhorn has kept with him for all his life. Even with Buraun gone, their bond remains strong, strong enough to overcome all obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhydon and his Protector

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I wrote one night in May and uploaded originally onto Fanfiction.net. I was moving over all my fanfics I was going to keep and this was one I had totally forgotten about. My younger brother actually gave me this prompt, so I want to say thank you to him for that. This is also the only story I have cried during writing, teh feelz! They were so overwhelming while I wrote this....  
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought about it by leaving a comment!  
> Sorry if it's kind of crappy, I wrote this a year ago. I kind of hope I improved since then...
> 
> I'm also adding a bonus chapter that describes how Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon. It's probably going to be done sometime soon.

_April 6th, 1997_

"Oh, Buraun!" Giovanni said as he opened the door to his 7 year old son's room, it would be a year until Team Rocket became a problem , and Giovanni was finding he had less and less time to be able to spend more time with his wife and son. Holding a present behind his back, he walked over to the child's bed and sat down on the covers. Buraun's head poked out from under the covers as he stared up at his dad, his brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. Pulling the present from behind his back, Giovanni handed the little child the neatly wrapped gift and watched as he struggled to get the box open. "Here, let me help." Giovanni said as he helped Buraun open his gift. Inside, there was a Pokeball nestled in packing peanuts and styrofoam. "Wow!" Buraun's eyes glimmered with excitement as he pulled it gently out of the box. "What inside it?" he asked, staring at the Pokeball. "That's a Rhyhorn, and it's all yours." Giovanni said, then got up and walked out of the room. Buraun continued to stare at the Pokeball, before getting up to go have breakfast.

* * *

Later that day at school, Buraun had fun showing off his new Rhyhorn to his friends. At recess, he was playing with Rhyhorn when a few bullies came over and started to pick on him. Buraun felt crushed, until Rhyhorn went and charged right into them, sending them flying into the sand. "Wow, thanks Rhyhorn!" Buraun said, then hugged Rhyhorn's neck. Rhyhorn proceeded to lick Buraun's face. "Aw Rhyhorn! I promise to love you forever!" Buraun said, "Horn!" Rhyhorn responded. "C'mon, it's time to go back to class." Buraun called Rhyhorn back to his ball, then headed back inside to finish school for the day.

* * *

_May 8th, 1997_

"Hey, Rhydon!" Buraun called, it had been a month since he had gotten his new friend, and already he had evolved. "I have a present for you..." Rhydon walked over and sat down in front of Buraun. "Here, I made this for you." Buraun pulled what looked like a small house, it was made of hard clay, and it was painted red. Rhydon turned it around in his hands, then said, "Don!" Buraun smiled, "I'm glad that you like it." he said. "Boys, it's time for dinner!" Their mother called. Buraun got up, then helped Rhydon to his feet. They both walked inside to the house, hand in hand.

* * *

_May 10th, 1999_

Rhydon stood in the graveyard a cold, stormy night, clutching the small box given to him a long time ago. It had been two years since Buraun was kidnapped by a stranger in his yard. Rhydon crouched down and ran his claws along the stone, misery filling him as he did so. He rested his head on the stone, trying to find comfort in its existence. A tear slid down his cheek as he sat there, head resting on the grave. And at about midnight, he left toward the house. He walked in and headed upstairs towards Buraun's room, he opened the door and walked in, curling up on the colorful rug. He quietly sobbed to himself as Giovanni and his wife watched, unsure of what to do. Giovanni's wife quietly shut the door, then faced her husband, "I don't know what to do with him, it's been two years since Buraun passed on, and Rhydon is still grieving like it was today." she said. "Well, we could trade him to that 7 year old across the street for that Beedrill, his mother said a Beedrill is too dangerous for him." Giovanni said, "I guess we could." His wife said, then added, " I'll phone his mother tonight." She hurried downstairs to make a call while Giovanni stared at the doorway, "Someday, I will avenge you my boy..." he muttered, then went downstairs to be with his wife.

* * *

_May 11, 1999_

Rhydon sat anxiously in his Pokeball, turning the Protector (That's what he named it.) in his paws, "They're trading me?" he wondered, "Am I not good enough for them?" "Was I not good enough for Buraun?" That last one made him think, "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you Buraun..." He said, then placed the protector in his memory box. "You were absolutely perfect for me, Rhydon. I will miss you, but I need you to be strong for your new trainer." Rhydon could've sworn he heard Buraun's voice. "Okay, I promise I will be good to him." Rhydon responded before re-opening his box and grabbing out his Protector. He eagerly waited for them to let him out so he could meet his new trainer.

* * *

After he met Blue, he was sure that they were meant to be together for the rest of his life. After the trade was settled, Rhydon walked over to Blue, then realized he began to evolve. "Huh?!" Giovanni asked, "Rhydon isn't supposed to evolve any more!" Rhydon felt himself changing into a new creature, the old him was stripped away forever, and he wanted the new him so badly. After his transformation, "Rhyperior!" He yelled, then he looked at the new him. A brownish grayish skin, Orange armour, a long horn on his nose, and a club-like tail. "I don't want him anymore! He looks weird!" Blue yelled, then grabbed Beedrill's Pokeball and ran into his house. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry about that! I'll have a talk with him right away!" His mother said then ran inside after her son. "Well, I guess we'll be heading home." Giovanni said, then scooped up Rhyperior's Pokeball off the grass. He grabbed his wife's hand with one of his arms and the other he put on Rhyperior's shoulder as they walked home.

* * *

_May 12, 1999_

"They found him! They found my son!" Giovanni's wife ran in the room where Rhyperior and Giovanni were sitting. "What?!" Giovanni yelled, almost falling off the chair. Rhyperior sat up and listened to Giovanni's wife as she spoke, "They found him and are bringing him home! We should have a celebration for his homecoming!" "Great idea!" Giovanni said, then added, "I bet he'll be happy to see Rhyperior as well as the rest of us." Rhyperior nodded his head in agreement.

Later that night, they brought Buraun home for the first time in two years, and everyone was joyous that he returned safely to his family. Buraun was happy that Rhyperior stayed all that time he was gone, and that he had evolved. Rhyperior was, in turn, the best Pokemon that a kid could ever wish for. After discovering that his little toy made Rhyperior evolve, Buraun decided to make many more and send them to his friends in the different regions so they could evolve their Rhydon. Unfortunately, they didn't know what it did, so they threw them away. As for the story about Buraun and Rhyperior, it spread across the regions and is now known as Rhydon and his Protector. The Battle Maison offered to pay him for his Protectors, and he turned around and gave it to the Pallet Town Pokemon Lab.


End file.
